etoilegalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jecaci
Jecaci Hudecel, or simply Jecaci, is a male Zuma sentientologist, economist, and political commentator who frequents the Thirsty Zuma Saloon. He is a close associate of Timothy Zeeke. He has a vast knowledge of current galactic events and often acts as a commentator pertaining to such things, especially those relating to Tytuvan Station. He is a Fellow of the Zivilgi Association for Social Science and aspires to become the Chair of the sentientology section. History Early years During his early years, Jecaci attended and graduated from the West Zivilgial Institute of Applied Socioeconomics. During most of his years as an sentientologist, Jecaci usually worked alone, or with his custom made research assistant, SenSRA (Sentientological and Sociological Research Assistant). Book Later on, Jecaci began organizing his notes and data into a book. When it was complete, Jecaci sent it to a professional publisher on Qromeelln. It was immediately published, and the reference book, titled One Big Anthology of the Societies of the Galaxy, became available on many worlds. Virus Appreciation Day 3020 On October 3rd, 3020, Jecaci found himself amidst a bio-terrorism plot by Mrkos Brorsen. Mrkos had placed a deadly bio-engineered virus, which the madman referred to as "Squee Plague," into the air ducts of Tytuvan Station. Jecaci contracted the disease and assisted a team of mercenaries in finding the cure that Mrkos had hidden in the lower, gang-infested levels of the station. He sustained substantial superficial injuries due to Hyuusen gangsters and the minions of a Leigun elite named Lazarus. He also suffered minor internal damage from the disease itself but was ultimately cured by Mrkos' cure device along with the rest of the station's denizens. Personality Jecaci is an outgoing and very patient individual. He also has a sense of humor, though during business- and peril-related events, he can seem humorless. When he is not mingling with people in the Thirsty Zuma Saloon, he generally speaks in a very dignified manner and avoids using contractions (such as saying "I am" instead of "I'm"). Appearance As with many Zumas, Jecaci opts out of wearing clothing when it is not needed, although he concedes in doing so when on research expeditions or other less-casual jaunts. Physically-speaking, he has blue fur and is roughly 4'6"—quite average for a Zuma. He is also pudgier than an average Zuma due to his penchant for Nasavra's food. OOC Jecaci can be found in the Thirsty Zuma Saloon as a clickable NPC. Quotes Why do people keep asking where that Waldo fella is? Looks like him on the floor. I'm really enjoying that Home-Cozy restaurant. If I wore clothes, I'd need a new belt... Have you tried Nasavra's cake at the cafe? Good grief, that stuff is good. Zivilgial has been seeing a really good economy lately. Investing time! I wanna go visit some of those colonies near here, like Geteurial or Napuun. Yes, I am considering clothing. The floor hurts my feet AND IT'S COLD! To hit eagles gives a malicious effect. Now read the first letter of each word in that sentence. Papovar is a really distant world...but goodness, they have great chowder and gumbo. There is no dinner here. Look for the map and head to Home-Cozy. I'm not the Zuma you're looking for. Wait, am I? All out of Skittles, sorry. I heard that Kytsaala Inc. is trying to get their hands on more worlds to mine nearby. I love the little tacos. I love them good. I wonder why that drunk guy keeps chanting 'trolololol'. To hit eagles gives a malicious effect. Now read the first letter of each word in that sentence. I think Metroid is a pretty cool guy. He shoots aliens in the face and doesn't afraid of anything. You are not you. Whoever understands the meaning of this sentence will not taste death. Category:Characters Category:Characters of Jerionis Kanik Category:Sentientologists